If Only
by treasureflowers
Summary: Fic yang gak selesai-selesai gara-gara kena WB ...dan perlahan memori demi memori yang berusaha ia kubur sedalam mungkin muncul lagi di permukaan. Uh, bingung nentuin genre XD Read and Review. Happy reading!
**"** Karma _-kun_."

Suara Shiota Nagisa membuyarkan lamunan pemuda merah yang sedang menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Wajah si pemuda bersurai merah itu nampak kosong.

" _Nani_ , Nagisa _-kun_?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Karma itu mengikuti arah pandang Nagisa yang berubah ke arah teman-teman satu kelas yang lain. 26 pasang mata—kecuali Nagisa dan Karma—memandang pemuda bernama lengkap Akabane Karma itu dengan pandangan cemas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Karma- _kun_?"

Karma masih tak menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa dan menatap guru-guru yang ada di depannya. Terlihat Karasuma dan Irina yang ikut memandangi Karma. Kalau mata memandang lebih jeli, bisa terlihat sepasang cincin emas putih melingkar di jari manis mereka.

"Ya, Nagisa _-kun_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Dusta. Apa yang ia katakan itu hanyalah dusta belaka. Ia tak merasa baik-baik saja dan _tidak mungkin_ baik-baik saja.

Pasalnya, hanya ada dua orang guru saja yang berdiri di depan sana. Ada satu orang yang pergi dan tak mungkin kembali lagi.

Koro _-sensei_.

Ya, semenjak kematian Koro- _sensei_ , Karma menjadi lebih pendiam dan berubah. Entah kenapa, ketidakadiran Koro- _sensei_ membuat sebuah luka imainer yang bersarang di hati pemuda dengan julukan 'Setan Merah 3-E' itu. Padahal, Karma yang berhasil membunuh Koro- _sensei_ dan kelas mereka berhasil mendapatkan uang yang sebesar itu.

Dan jujur saja, uang 10 juta _yen_ yang ia dapatkan dari membunuh Koro- _sensei_ sama sekali tidak bisa menggantikan gurita kuning itu.

"Karma- _kun_...," ujar Kayano.

Karma tidak menanggapi dan berdiri dari kursinya. Nagisa dan yang lainnya memandang Karma dengan pandangan sedih.

"Karma—"

" _URUSAI_!" teriaknya dan membuat seisi kelas terdiam. "Aku mau pergi."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, ia langsung melangkah pergi sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

 **~If** **Only**

Lagi-lagi, Karma duduk di _spot_ kesukaannya—di bawah pohon Sakura—sambil meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan meletakkan kotak susu kosong itu di atas rumput.

Kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang tertiup angin membelai lembut wajahnya yang bagai porselen. Begitu cantik di mata gurita kuning yang kalau saja bisa melihatnya lagi. Karma bisa membayangkan wajah Koro- _sensei_ dengan seringai menyebalkan berdiri dihadapannya.

 _'Sial,'_ rutuk si pemilik _seat number_ 1 itu dalam hati dan membuka matanya.

Ia lalu merogoh kantung celananya dan mencari benda yang menyimpan banyak kenangan dengan Koro- _sensei_. Namun, wajahnya sedikit panik saat ia tak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

Jujur saja, ia bahkan tak menyangka dan mengerti kenapa kepergian Koro- _sensei_ bisa membawa dampak sebesar ini pada kehidupannya. Ia begitu _OOC_ saat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan pada Koro- _sensei_.

Membunuh guru membawa suatu kesenangan bagi Karma. Karena, ia merasakan trauma saat ia dikhianati oleh guru yang sangat ia percaya. Membuat rasa membunuh dan menyakiti terlahir dalam dirinya yang sebenarnya hanya menginginkan kasih sayang dan perlakuan baik.

Namun, semua itu berubah saat ia bertemu dengan Koro- _sensei_. Awalnya, ia memang begitu berhasrat untuk membunuh guru bertentakel itu dan melakukan banyak sekali percobaan—yang selalu digagalkan oleh Koro- _sensei_ dan membuat Karma dongkol setengah mati. Lama kelamaan, Karma mulai terbiasa untuk melakukan percobaan pembunuhan dan Koro- _sensei_ selalu memujinya saat Karma berhasil melukainya atau menemukan cara yang tak guru itu ketahui sebelumnya.

Yang ia tahu, Koro- _sensei_ begitu baik padanya, selalu memujinya dan memberi saran agar Karma dan yang lainnya bisa membunuhnya. Sekarang, permintaan Koro- _sensei_ sudah terwujud. Anak-anak 3-E sudah berjuang keras dan akhirnya bisa menyelamatkan bumi dari kehancuran.

Karma merasakan tepukkan lembut di bahunya dan menemukan Nagisa sedang berdiri memandanginya dan membawa benda yang dicarinya tadi. "Nagisa _-kun_ ," gumamnya.

Nagisa memandang Karma dengan pandangan tenang miliknya. "Ini yang kamu cari 'kan, Karma- _kun_?" tanya Nagisa.

Karma lalu mengambil benda itu dan menatap balik si pemuda biru yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka SMP itu. Sebilah pisau karet berwarna hijau sudah ada di dalam genggamannya.

"Nagisa- _kun_. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang," tutur Karma.

"Aku hanya bingung dengan semua ini. Koro- _sensei_ selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Padahal, aku jelas-jelas membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri!" tambah Karma dengan nada yang semakin naik.

"Aku—"

"Karma- _kun_. Kau merindukan Koro- _sensei_." Shiota Nagisa memutus ucapan Karma yang akhirnya membungkam mulutnya.

"Kau merindukan Koro- _sensei_. Kau selalu memikirkannya, memikirkan perbuatanmu." Lagi-lagi Nagisa membuka mulutnya sebelum Karma bisa membalas.

Karma tak pernah menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya. "Apa…? Aku merindukan Koro- _sensei_? Tidak mungkin," gumam Karma dan perlahan memori demi memori yang berusaha ia kubur sedalam mungkin muncul lagi di permukaan.

Perlahan air mata mendesak keluar dari kedua mata yang berwarna merkuri terang itu. Karma selalu menyangkal bahwa ia merindukan Koro- _sensei_ dan semua yang ada di diri makhluk yang identik dengan warna kuning tersebut.

"Kau merindukkan aku?"

Suara itu tak asing dan membuat Karma membalikkan kepalanya. Yang ia lihat bukan wujud gurita kuning bertentakel banyak. Melainkan wujud seorang laki-laki yang memiliki dua tangan dan dua kaki, memiliki juga rambut hitam yang agak panjang dan berwajah yang mengalahkan ke- _ikemen_ -an Isogai Yuuma.

"Koro- _sensei_ …?"

"Nurufufufu~ Kau masih mengenaliku ya~? Aku pikir, aku sudah terlupakan oleh kelas 3-E." Koro- _sensei_ mengatakannya dengan santai sekali seperti biasanya dan beralan mendekati Karma.

"Tapi… b-bagaimana bisa—"

Sebelum Karma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Koro- _sensei_ lebih dulu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Karma dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau manis sekali, Karma- _kun_."

Rasanya Karma ingin menghajar Koro- _sensei_ , tapi ia masih belum terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya dan hanya diam di tempat. Ia lalu menepis tangan Koro- _sensei_.

"K-Kau bukan Koro- _sensei_ … sama sekali bukan…"

" _Sensei_ tahu bahwa kalian pasti tidak akan menerima _sensei_ dalam wujud seperti ini. Namun, _sensei_ berusaha agar kalian bisa menerima _sensei_ dan orang terakhir adalah Karma- _kun_ ," jelas Koro- _sensei_.

Nagisa yang menyadari situasi antara guru gurita—yang sudah menjadi manusia dengan sahabat baiknya itu langsung melangkah pergi dari sana. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus memberikan privasi bagi kedua orang yang sangat penting baginya sekarang.

" _Sensei_ tahu bahwa kau pasti berat menerima _sensei_ yang seperti ini."

Karma tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koro- _sensei_ yang bertransformasi menjadi laki-laki _ikemen_. Sementara, Koro- _sensei_ terus memandangi Karma dengan tatapan sendu yang tersembunyi dibalik senyum jahil yang tidak disadari Karma.

Cukup lama Koro- _sensei_ menanti jawaban Karma, namun yang bersangkutan sama sekali bungkam. Koro- _sensei_ menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Karma.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin berbicara dengan _sensei_. Namun, _sensei_ senang bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan nilaimu tetap cemerlang."

" _Baka_ Koro- _sensei_. Kau begitu percaya diri dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa menerimamu," ujar Karma sinis.

Padahal, Karma sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengucapkan itu pada Koro- _sensei_. Kedua mata si Setan Merah 3-E membulat saat ia menyadari bahwa ia mengatakan sesuatu seburuk itu pada gurunya.

Koro- _sensei_ terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa. "Nurufufufu~ Kau ada benarnya Karma- _kun_. _Sensei_ memang terlalu percaya diri ya~"

Suara mobil terdengar jelas di telinga Karma dan Koro- _sensei_. Dua mobil polisi dan satu mobil berwarna hitam terlihat memasuki halaman gedung sekolah kelas 3-E. Beberapa orang berjas terlihat keluar dari mobil. Tapak kaki juga terdengar dari arah gedung 3-E. Seluruh murid kelas 3-E keluar dari kelas menuju lapangan. Tentu saja Irina dan Karasuma juga berada di sana.

Orang-orang berjas itu melakukan _salute_ kepada Karasuma _._

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir _sensei_ bisa berada di luar. Setelah ini, kalian tidak bisa bertemu _sensei_ lagi." Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir guru itu begitu mengiris hati anak muridnya.

Air mata menggenang di sudut mata setiap anak kelas 3-E. Koro- _sensei_ maju mendekati mereka dan memeluk satu-persatu anak murid yang pasti ia rindukan. Koro- _sensei_ sejujurnya tidak mau semua ini berakhir dengan tangis dan kesedihan. Ia tidak mau melihat anak-anak didiknya menangis untuknya.

Akhirnya, Koro- _sensei_ tiba dihadapan Karma. Ia tidak memeluk pemuda itu. Karena, ia tahu bahwa Karma tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang manja. Ia hanya memanggil nama pemuda itu dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Koro- _sensei_ membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pemuda-pemuda berjas itu. Lalu, Koro- _sensei_ melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Karma hanya memandangi Koro- _sensei_ dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

Ingin sekali Karma mengeluarkan kata-kata yang selama ini ia pendam. Namun, lidahnya terlanjur kelu dan hanya memandangi Koro- _sensei_ yang melambai dengan senyum. Perlahan, mobil menjauh dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan Karma. Kaki Karma tanpa sadar bergerak mengejar mobil itu. Namun, Karasumamenarik tangan Karma.

"Jangan," ujar guru berambut jabrik itu.

Karma berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Karasuma. Namun, Karasumalebih kuat daripada Karma dan ia hanya bisa memandang kepergian Koro- _sensei_.

 **~If Only~**

Karma melangkahkan kedua kakinya di sepanjang koridor SMP Kunigigaoka. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak Koro- _sensei_ benar-benar ditangkap. Ia tak tahu apakah Koro- _sensei_ baik-baik saja. Ia hanya bertanya pada Nagisa yang sekarang bekerja menjadi guru disebuah taman kanak-kanak. Nagisa berkata bahwa Koro- _sensei_ sekarang baik-baik saja.

Sekarang, sekolah tempat ia pernah bernaung dan sekarang menjadi tempat ia bekerja itu sudah diambil alih oleh Asano Gakushuu sebagai penerus tunggal sekolah ayahnya. Banyak yang berubah. Tidak ada lagi gedung tua kelas 3-E yang bobrok. Namun, sampai sekarang gedung itu masih berdiri.

Mata merkuri Karma bertemu dengan mata violet Gakushuu dari arah yang berlawanan. Hubungan kedua pemuda ini sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik meski cekcok sering mewarnai. Keduanya hanya bertukar senyum. Gakushuu berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah dan Karma berjalan ke arah luar.

Ia bergegas pergi ke tempat yang akan ia tuju. Masih ingat apa saja rintangan yang akan ia hadapi jika ingin ke sana. Karma lalu terkekeh geli membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya dulu saat berjuang ke gedung utama. Karma tahu bahwa perjalanan yang ia lalui pasti akan menyenangkan meski hanya sendirian. Karena, semua terbayar oleh pemandangan yang indah. Sejenak ia berhenti di kolam alami yang dulu pernah mereka pakai untuk berenang.

Seulas senyum ia lukiskan di bibirnya. Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, Karma berhasil tiba di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya—gedung lama kelas 3-E. Ia hanya memandangi gedung itu dari jauh dan menyadari bahwa ia tak sendirian di sana.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu utama. Ia mengambil sebuah balok kayu untuk pertahanan diri.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dan membuat Karma semakin penasaran. Yang ia sadar bahwa orang itu memiliki rambut hitam dan terlihat berumur di atas 30 tahun. Karma lalu membalikkan badannya dan mengayunkan balok kayu kurus itu. Namun, di tahan oleh orang itu.

"Responmu masih cepat seperti dulu. _Hisashiburi da ne,_ Karma- _kun_."

Deja vu rasanya. Karma kembali terkejut saat mendapati bahwa Koro _-sensei_ sedang berdiri di sana. Sebelum Karma bisa membuka mulutnya, Koro- _sensei_ menarik tangan Karma terlebih dahulu dan membawanya pergi.

 **~If Only~**

"Kenapa Koro- _sensei_ bisa ke sini?" tanya Karma berusaha tenang. Tentu saja, ia tidak seperti dirinya 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Hari ini, _sensei_ diberi kebebasan atas pertanggungjawaban Karasuma- _sensei_. Mungkin, tidak perlu memanggilnya _sensei_ lagi 'kan, Karma- _sensei_?"

Karma terdiam dan Koro- _sensei_ kembali melanjutkan. "Tidak buruk juga hidup di penjara itu. Mereka sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk membuat design yang keren loh. Nurufufu~"

Koro- _sensei_ tertawa dengan tawanya yang khas dan membuat Karma mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum dan bernostalgia. Mata Karma memandangi langit yang terbentang luas di atasnya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia dan Koro- _sensei_ sedang berada di tempat yang menyimpan kenangan yang berharga bagi mereka berdua.

Sebuah jurang yang mengarah ke hutan belantara. Tempat di mana Karma pernah mencoba menjatuhkan dirinya dan tentu saja Koro- _sensei_ menyelamatkannya dengan jaring tentakel. Setelahnya, tentu saja ia menjahili Koro- _sensei_ dengan mengambil semua uang di dompetnya.

Tanpa sadar Karma mengeluarkan tawa kecil dan Koro- _sensei_ menolehkan kepalanya. " _Doushita no_ , Karma- _kun_?"

" _Iie~_ " ujarnya. "Hanya... teringat masa lalu saja," lanjutnya kemudian.

Tangan Koro- _sensei_ menepuk-nepuk kepala Karma seperti dulu. "Apa _sensei_ sudah mengunjungi yang lain?"

"Tentu saja sudah. _Sensei_ baru mengunjungi Nagisa dan Kayano. Nagisa dan Kayano ternyata benar-benar menikah!" Suara Koro- _sensei_ meninggi—menandakan bahwa ia semangat.

Angin membelai rambut mereka dan Koro-sensei menambahkan, "Rambutmu mirip mantan Kepala Sekolah Asano Gakuhou." Ucapan Koro- _sensei_ membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kepala merah Karma.

Lalu, keduanya saling diam dan tidak ada yang membuka percakapan lagi. Koro- _sensei_ berdiri dari duduknya. Karma mendongak untuk melihat mantan wali kelasnya itu.

"Apa _sensei_ sudah mau pergi?"

" _Sensei_ mau mengunjungi yang lain juga. Ei~ Apa kau cemburu kalau mantan wali kelasmu berbagi kasih sayang dengan yang lain?" Koro- _sensei_ menggoda Karma dan dibalas dengan pukulan kencang.

Koro- _sensei_ tertawa melihat tingkah Karma. Ia melangkah memunggungi si Setan Merah 3-E. Namun, pertanyaan yang diajukan Karma membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa kita dapat bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja kita dapat bertemu lagi, Karma- _kun._ "

Lalu, Koro- _sensei_ pun pergi.

.

"Pasti...".

.

" _(If only) I could express my real feeling…"_

" _(If only) I could come back from the death…"_

.

 **END**


End file.
